Two Old Flames
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Katie and Andy have an imitate moment after Katie tells him she has left Declen. One Shot. I ship Katie/Andy, one of my all time favorite Emmerdale couples. Enjoy.


Two Old Flames

Andy Sugden was the rugged type, he was a good-looking man but didn't look at himself in the mirror too often and was hardly the best dressed type of man. He was strong but didn't make that much of a deal out of it. His heart has always belonged to Katie Macey, who was previously Sugden and previously Addyman. He loved her with all his heart, even after finding her in bed with his brother Robert.

Though he still didn't think they were anyway back for them now anyway. Every time he tries to get close to her now, she goes cold on him. He believes that their relationship has been a struggle and they never really had any moments when something was in their way. Whether it was a love rival or Andy's quick temper. So Andy found himself alone, after Debbie Dingle the mother of his two children Sarah and Jack had to go and talk to her father Cain. He was still friends with Debbie at least, they were on speaking terms for now.

As he heard a knock on his door, he sighed. Walking towards his door, he never expected the person who he was just thinking about to be there.

"Kate" Andy started, as she stood there in the doorway.

Her blonde hair was tied up, with her plain outfit. Which was just a white jumper, jeans and black laced trainers.

"So you going to invite me in?" Katie asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah, come in; are you alright, did anything happen?" Andy asked her, as he invited her in. That is when he realized her suitcase as she dragged it across his floor.

"Me and Declan had a fight, we broken up for good now; there is really no going back for us, I known this for weeks if I'm honest" Katie answered, as she stood meters away from the slightly strained couch.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Andy breathed as he went into the kitchen.

"Don't be, I'm just glad it's over" Katie replied, as she sat on his couch. Looking over at him, she did feel glad that it was over. Declan and her has been slowly fizzing out for a couple of weeks now.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Andy asked her, looking at her suitcase again.

"I was hoping I could stay with you?" Katie asked, she knew Andy would say yes. He always does.

"Yeah sure, you can have the spare room" Andy replied to her. He wished for her back, wished she was sleeping in his bed. He misses being with her, even after all this time. He loved her more than any of his other girlfriends. He may have cared about them but not in the same way.

"Thanks, I don't really want to be alone tonight" Katie told him. He nodded, he understood. Besides with Andy around, she will never be truly alone. He sat besides her.

"So, do you want a drink?" Andy asked her.

"Not tonight" Katie replied. he just nodded. As he looked across the room. He looked back towards her, their faces caught each other. As they looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two.

He put his hands on her's,brushing her hair back. As they kissed, it almost came out of nowhere. Though it was not all sudden, Katie loved Andy back. She just didn't realize it until a couple of days ago. This is why she came to Andy's, she would always go to him first.

Their kiss deepens into something more. She wraps her arms around him,as he pulls her in closer towards him. They stopped and restored back to their previous status.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked her. Katie paused. "Yeah"

"Look that was both of us, so don't go telling me it was a mistake Katie" Andy answered, as he looked her again.

"I know okay, I don't know what just happened, maybe I shouldn't stay here, I just come out of a relationship" Katie stood up.

"Yeah, you always do this to me Katie; I know and I don't want to take advantage of you, ever" Andy gently grabbed her arm. It was not threating.

"Andy, I can't do this now; I'm sorry" Katie grabbed her suitecase handle.

"Katie" Andy started.

"I can't do this" Katie replied, as she walked towards the door.

"Please, why are you doing this to me? I love you Katie" Andy admitted, she turned around towards him.

"You what?" Katie asked him, a little shocked.

"I love you and I always have, look what just happened between us, you wanted it too" Andy insisted.

"I just broke up with my husband, I don't know what I want right now" Katie replied to him.

"You said so yourself, your relationship with him has been fizzling out for weeks, you don't love him anymore, I'm not saying you love me, but we will always be friends, you won't even talk to Decen after this" Andy was so sure he knew her. He thought he understood her more then anyone else.

"You don't know that, yes we will always be friends but that's about it" Katie breathed, though the heat coming of Andy's body. She couldn't move away.

As they kissed again, this time more passionate.

"I love you too" Katie replied to him,as she put her arms around his neck. He put his hands in her's again. He waited a while for this, has he got Katie back? He wouldn't be surprised if he was dreaming.

"We don't have to rush into anything" Andy breathed, as their forehead's touched.

"No, we don't" Katie replied, as they kissed again. Breaking away soon after.

"Not tonight, I don't want to mess you around, we need to take things slow this time, I think it never worked out the first time because we rushed into things" Katie breathed.

"Yeah okay, maybe you should take the spare bed and we talk about things in the morning" Andy suggested.

"Yeah, I think that be best; well good night Andy" Katie gave him one peck on his lips. Before pulling her suitcase across and up the stairs. Andy watched her leave, before slumping back down on the couch satisfied.

**Fin**


End file.
